


Hairy Little Problem

by Graywolf120



Series: Saga of Teamfortress 2 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Go to DA, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Beginning the same day as Sang, this story centers on the BLU team, particularly the BLU Sniper as he engages in a budding romance with the new female class, Handler. However in the Saga of Teamfortress 2 things are rarely so simple and another teammate's family curse comes into play.





	1. Arrival

It was the early afternoon of the second day of the New Year, 1969, when the BLU Sniper parked his van in its usual place at the BLU base of 2Fort. The almost factory looking BLU base was just opposite the more rustic RED base, separated by a small stretch of water and connected by a covered bridge. It had been the scene of many battles, fought over suitcases filled with secrets, where he had killed nine different men countless times and had died more than a few times himself. However a professional doesn’t complain about his job and this job paid better than any other he could possibly have.  
  
Still returning to this place was bittersweet after ten days of vacation for the holidays but then again Sniper had spent most of it in his van alone with his thoughts and a good cup of coffee, exactly how he wanted to. Sure Sniper had called up his parents two days before Christmas from a payphone but like usual the call consisted mostly of his dad arguing with him about his job and very little time with his mum, who had asked him if he was going to visit…He had lied and said he didn’t have Christmas off… Sniper loved his parents but he wasn’t the kind of guy who cared for company, let alone company that would have relentlessly harassed him the whole time either by calling him a “crazed gunman” or trying to hook him up with some sheila that was the daughter or niece of someone he didn’t even like. Plus Sniper didn’t need a wife and any woman that might catch his eye would never be able to handle him or what he did. It wasn’t until he entered the bathroom that he noticed something was different about the old base.  
  
“What the…”began Sniper, moving his sunglasses down his nose to make sure he was seeing the scene before him correctly…  
  
There were no open urinals, where they had been were new stall walls and that wasn’t the only thing, it looked like someone had actually cleaned the entire bathroom…Sniper stood there dumbfounded for a moment till he heard the familiar sound of a toilet flushing and the BLU Engineer walked out of a nearby stall.  
  
“Howdy Stretch…You okay?” asked the Engineer, realizing Sniper was still glancing around at the improved bathroom.  
  
“Yeh, what happened to the bathroom?” returned Sniper, gesturing to the new stalls.  
  
“Oh that, they are still there, just closed off, see?” replied Engineer as he opened the nearest of the new stalls to reveal a urinal, which also looked like it had been cleaned.  
  
“I see mate but why? And why has this whole placed been cleaned?” asked Sniper as he motioned his hand in an arc.  
  
“ We’re gettin’ a new teammate remember? Solider mentioned it…Oh that’s right, you had already gotten in your van…” replied Engineer and he rubbed his chin, not sure how much to tell Sniper because he was privy to information known only to him, Medic and Solider.   
  
“Bloody hell…What can ya tells me about the bloke?” asked Sniper only to cock a brow when Engineer didn’t answer right away.   
  
“ Not much, Solider just said it would be a class we hadn’t seen before and that they would arrive later today…I gotta go help Heavy clear out that extra supply closet to make room for their living quarters. “said Engineer, leaving before Sniper could ask any more questions.  
  
As Sniper relieved himself he couldn’t help but be filled with questions, the main one being-‘Why did Engineer say they when he meant one?’  
  
Making his way back to his van he passed the rooms meant for the BLU team and noted that most of them look occupied expect his, which was normal as he always slept in his van, and the extra supply room which was now furnished with a bed and…what was that in the corner by the bed? It looked soft and made of blankets… Just as Sniper poked his head into the refurnished room he heard rushed footsteps that could only be-  
  
“Yo Snipah! Soldier wants us all in the mess hall, says he wants to brief us on dat new teammate…Well c’mon man he says he won’t say any more about it till everyone is there. “called the BLU Scout in his obnoxious voice, running in place as he waited for Sniper, clearly impatient.   
  
“Fine ankle-biter. “replied Sniper as he followed Scout to the mess hall where the rest of the BLU team was assembled with Soldier standing at the head of the main table with his whip in hand and behind his back. Sniper could almost feel the glare he knew was hidden by that helmet. He sat in his usual spot and looked around at his teammates…  
  
Scout was already seated and looking cocky as always while Pyro was messing around with a lighter, ignoring Demoman who looked like he was fighting off a hangover which was more common than most of the team would like. Heavy was talking quietly to the Medic, who was across from him, either about health issues or small talk it didn’t really interest Sniper at the moment. Engineer was scribbling on the notepad he always kept with him, probably some new invention or that higher learning gibberish. Spy was next to Sniper, enjoying the occasional inhale of his cigarette and looking quite amused.  
  
“What’s goin on with ya?” asked Sniper, facing Spy.   
  
The two weren’t exactly friends but shared a mutual understanding of isolation and its necessity as a mercenary. While Spy wore a mask to keep his true identity hidden, so did Sniper. He might engage with the other teammates better then Spy but he had plans on how to kill each one of them if he had too and he was pretty sure Spy did too.   
  
“ You’ll see soon enough mon amie” replied Spy.   
  
There was little Spy loved more than successfully discovering information that was supposed to be hidden from him. From the renovations in the bathrooms to the new medicines Medic had had delivered only pointed to one thing…  
  
“Well boys, listen up! I don’t want to hear any complaints about that bullshit excuse called allergies because our new teammate is actually an honest-to-goodness American duo called the K-9 Unit, composed of  Handler and Hound and you will address each respectively as such. Any questions?” said Solider, his voice his usual loud tone.   
  
The room was quiet for a moment before Scout raised his hand and began to talk before Soldier motioned to him.  
  
“Yeah, how is a dirty dog supposed to help us in combat? Hell I could kill a dog with one swing before it could bit-OOOWW!” Scout’s clutched his left hand with his right as the sting of Soldier’s whip cut his boasting off short.  
  
“ I will not tolerate such talk! I could say pretty much the same about you city boy! Also do not talk before I point to you, do you understand!?!” snarled Soldier. Scout just nodded which only earned him another whack on his left knee.  
  
“Yes sir!” replied Scout, cringing in expectation of being hit again but only received a disgusted huff from Soldier as the rest of the team watched in silence. Soldier had a short fuse but normally he didn’t hit Scout till after a few more remarks, so what had him on edge?  
  
Solider went more into depth about what the role of the K-9 unit, it was support and the Hound’s primary job was detection of enemy combatants, including spies, both cloaked and disguised. As well as guarding the Handler and being used for ambush attacks. Little was said about the Handler, other than controlling the Hound the Handler was armed pretty much like the Engineer expect for a some kind of sword knife, a Tanto,  as a melee instead of a wrench. All and all, not very imposing sounding without the Hound. After the speech the team was dismissed for lunch to eat and discuss the vacation with  Sniper finding himself playing poker with Spy, Demoman and Engineer.  
  
It wasn’t till near dinner time that there was the sound of a car pulling up to the base with rock music blaring… Engineer got up from the card game and went to direct the car to the parking area. At once the rest of the team got up and made their way to the door only for Engineer to walk in first, followed by a  figure that was a little short  at around five foot six inches and was of a medium build with  a slightly curvy silhouette dressed in a blue tunic with bell bottom jeans and black boots…  
  
“You gotta be kidding me! Is dat a woman!?!” exclaimed Scout, summing up everyone’s thoughts exactly expect for Engineer, Medic, Soldier and Spy who all knew beforehand, the first three because they had to make preparations, the last knew from snooping.   
  
 Handler removed her black trilby hat from in front of her face, revealing a angular facial structure framed with long brown hair. Her thin upper lip was curled in a snarl above her larger lower lip, her green eyes narrowed at Scout. She then smiled and snapped her fingers, making Scout raise a brow only to scream in horror as a large black German Shepherd with tan markings rushed inside the building snarling as it lunged at him, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Scout kept screaming as the dog’s jaws snapped mere inches from his face.   
  
“Get it off me! Get if off me!” screamed Scout as most of the team stood still, dumbstruck by the dog’s ferocity.   
  
Soldier looked towards Handler and she whistled which immediately made Hound release Scout and return to her side.  
  
“Now listen here, I agreed to you joining BLU despite you being a lady but I will not tolerate such displays against one’s own teammates. Do you understand!?!”yelled Soldier.  
  
“Yes sir, I understand. “replied Handler  with a nod, she didn’t need to do such a display more than once.   
  
She was here to earn a paycheck, not make friends and would rather her first impression be fierce and let their view of her soften then be thought incapable from the begining of fighting. Her eyes scanned the rest of the team, most were still shocked and some were clearly put off by what she had done. However none of them looked at her with skepticism though she was sure that would become evident after the shock of Hound’s attack wore off…  
  
Then she locked eyes with Sniper who had been hanging back from the rest of the team, he  almost looked amused by Scout’s fright but that vanished when he looked into her eyes…It wasn’t love at first sight but physical attraction…The pull was broken as Spy approached Handler and gave a slight bow with a smile on his face.  
  
“ Bonjour Handler, on behalf of the BLU team I welcome you to 2Fort and look forward to battling alongside you.” said Spy after he had straightened up and looked into her eyes, extending his hand.  
  
Handler took his hand and shook it firmly but not to where it would be uncomfortable.  The rest of the team then took their turns greeting Handler, all wary of Hound, especially Scout. Sniper hung back, observing like he usually did but did exchange a handshake with Handler, it was tense and awkward because both were aware of their mutual attraction but Handler smiled before speaking:  
  
“Mind showing me where I can get some grub  in this place? I have been on the road for the past few days and haven’t had a decent meal for a while.”  
  
“ Well we are in the mess hall, I’m sure Truckie told ya that. As for a decent meal I’m afraid you’re going to have keep lookin but I can show ya how to get to the tucker here.” replied Sniper as he began to lead her to the trays of food arranged on the far side of the mess hall.   
  
As for what was in the trays it was hard to tell as most of it was burnt being that Pyro had cooked that night’s dinner. Handler scooped up onto her tray what looked like green beans, mashed potatoes and some kind of burnt meat paste. She then followed Sniper to his usual table only for him to cock a brow at her when she sat next to him, the rest of the team looking rather unsure about what to do. Before Sniper could say a word the rest of the team made of their minds and sat down beginning small talk amongst themselves and Handler. Not wanting to seem colder than Spy, Sniper joined in and soon the entire team was having a good time which lasted until it was time for lights out, which Soldier strictly enforced as there would be a battle tomorrow at Dustbowl. The K-9  Unit would not be participating as the duo had a week of training that needed to be completed before they were completely battle ready. So the team said their good nights and went to their rooms, Sniper to his van, to prepare themselves for the upcoming bloodbath tomorrow would bring.


	2. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The K-9 Unit goes into battle for the first time, results are mixed and respawn is discussed.

The past week had been horrible, not only with the early commute from 2Fort to Dustbowl every morning but the BLU team was having their butts handed to them by the RED team. The first day the BLU team had made it past the first stage only to be deadlocked at the first point of the second stage unable to get the second point, a trend that continued the next day. The stalemate broken on the third only for the BLU team unable to get the second point of the second stage and for the following three days they had been unable to the capture the last point of the third stage. Despite respawn the Sniper could have sworn he was having back problems from all the backstabs from the RED Spy as he set up inside the  BLU spawn, focusing on the RED Heavy who  was just visible through his scope.  
  
Today was the first day that the K-9 units would be  used in battle and according to Soldier their K-9 unit had done rather well in training this past week. Sniper could see past Handler's façade as the team made their morning preparations, she was nervous, probably never killed before…Definitely never died before and he could sympathize with that fear, hell any human would. He knew the team had tried reassuring her that respawn never failed but they would be lying if  they said you ever got completely used to it. If it wasn’t the pain of the death that you dreaded it was those moments of nothingness before you woke up on the cold floor in respawn. Those dark moments made Sniper wonder if there was anything waiting on the other side or if the other side left them in that blackness because it knew they would soon be taken back to the world of the living…  
  
Handler was nervous and to say that the thought of dying wasn’t part of it would have been a lie but what she was more nervous about was letting her team down, dying so often that her presence would have no effect on the outcome. As Handler had buckled on Hound’s bullet proof vest in spawn he had given her a wet lick on the face. For a moment Handler was unsure if she had been wrong with bringing Hound into this but quickly buried the thought as she put on her own black bullet proof vest. Handler had gone through a week of hard training as well as a painful heart transplant as had Hound. As she grabbed her blue military jacket she looked at the yellow insignia, it was a circle with a dog head silhouette facing forward, matching the one on Hound’s blue vest. Handler pulled on the jacket and left it open as she turned back to her locker. Her normal black boots were on her feet with her bell bottom jeans tucked into them so all she had to do was grab her weapons. Handler strapped the Tanto and its sheath to her belt and her left thigh for easy access, her pistol went on a holster on her right hip.The shotgun she held poised in her hands as she got into position behind the gate as the crone began to drone the final numbers of the countdown…  
  
The gates went up and the BLU team rushed out.  Sniper fired his rifle, grinning as the bullet found its mark and the RED Heavy collapsed with a yell.  
  
“Take that ya lard arm simpleton!” called Sniper before moving out of spawn taking aim at the shocked RED Medic.  
  
Handler stayed back and pressed her pointer figure to the side of her nose as she took out her PDA with her left hand, having put the shotgun on her back. At once Hound stopped whining and sniffed the air as his ears flickered. Immediately the signals from his sensory organs were sent to the PDA via a transmitter Engineer had designed and Medic installed in Hound’s brain. Then dots appeared on the PDA’s screen and Handler noticed there was a red dot rather close to…  
  
“Sniper there’s a Spy!” called Handler just in time for Sniper to draw his kukri and slash at the decloaking RED Spy behind him. The RED Spy cried out as his suit was ripped and a red gash was left on his chest.  
  
“Aww did I get blood on your suit?” taunted Sniper as he went for another slash for RED Spy’s throat only for the spy to cloak for a quick retreat.   
  
Handler made a motion with her right hand like a mouth closing rather harshly and immediately Hound rushed forward. Hound snarled as he caught up with the decloaking spy and grabbed onto his leg causing the RED Spy to cry out in pain as he fell forward. Handler moved forward with her shotgun aimed at the RED Spy as he pointed his revolver and…  
  
“NO!” screamed Handler as the sound of six successive shots made their way to her ears and Hound went limp ontop of the RED Spy.   
  
Before the masked man could get out from under the dog’s carcass he found himself looking into the twin barrels of Handler’s shotgun and in the next moment he saw blackness as he was sent to RED spawn, his head destroyed with a point blank shotgun blast.   
  
“Couldn’t hide from a dog’s nose could you snake?” hissed Handler as she looked at the headless corpse, already noting that Hound’s had faded away.   
  
“Thanks heaps…ya going to be okay sheila?” called Sniper as the administrator announced their capture of the first point.   
  
“Yeah, go on ahead, I have to wait for Hound.” replied Handler with a look over her shoulder before going back into BLU spawn.  
  
Sniper nodded before making his way to the captured point and going up the stairs to the tunnel which would give him a higher view to shoot from.  
  
Words could not describe the relief Handler felt when Hound came running to her as she entered spawn. After giving him a small treat the two raced out of the spawn and into the action. However it was short lived as they made their way through the tunnel and were ambushed by the enemy Pyro. The pain was tremendous and seemed to last forever though within a few seconds her body collapsed and she awoke in BLU spawn with Hound. She shivered as she remembered the sound of the flame thrower and the smell of her own flesh burning. Clasping Hound to her chest she sobbed into his fur for a few moments as she realized she had just died in the way she had most feared and it was so much worse than she had ever imagined…  
With a final sob Handler pulled herself together as crying was not going to get rid of the memory and now all she could do was get back out there make that freak pay. She readied her shot gun and made her way back outside, this time going up the stairs of the shed and into the mine tunnel only to find the BLU Demoman doubled over at the entrance.  
  
It looked like he was dry heaving and he wasn’t wounded despite being covered in gore. At his feet was a pile of vomit that smelled strongly of alcohol. He looked terrified and unaware of her presence.  
  
“What the hell happened to you?” remarked Handler only to earn a glare from the Scottish Cyclops.   
  
“None of your business lass, now go on and get on the point!” growled Demoman as he stood up, staggering a bit.   
  
Handler shook her head in disapproval and made her way down the mine. There she launched an ambush on the enemy soldier. With Hound tearing at the soldier's  arm, taking him down as Handler put a bullet in the soldier's head and slashed him across the throat with her Tanto for good measure. The enemy Heavy turned his weapon upon her only to be backstabbed by the BLU Spy as Sniper took down the RED Medic.  With their powerhouse gone the RED team was unable to withstand the BLU onslaught and Point B was captured as well.   
  
The rest of the battle went well for the BLUs with the K-9 unit making a noticeable impact though it was a team effort especially with Demoman recovering and returning to the fray. The K-9 unit was among those who captured the last point, along with Spy and Scout assisted with cover fire from Heavy and Sniper.   
  
The ride home was full of exaggerated stories of the battle, of spectacular feats and impressive kills, no one talking about their many deaths unless it involved getting revenge on the enemy. The good mood continued once they returned to 2Fort with plenty of drinking, where it was discovered Handler not only engaged in drinking but refused beer instead enjoying whiskey shots. However Handler did not get as drunk as most of her teammates, she prided herself as being able to hold her whiskey and while she had just battled beside these men she didn’t yet trust them enough to get too vulnerable. She did notice the team’s shocked reaction when the Demoman retired before any of the others, having not drank as much scrumpy as he normally did apparently. Handler contemplated on telling the team about how he had been sick earlier but decided against it as she went outside into the courtyard with Hound to play a bit of fetch in the lights of the fort. After a few throws Handler noticed that she and Hound weren’t alone, Sniper  was standing in a corner and looking up at the stars, a bottle in hand but still looking sober enough to carry a conversation with…  
  
“Sniper?” called Handler as she approached him as Hound returned the ball to her which she threw again.  
  
“Yeh?” he replied, glancing at but not facing her.  
  
“How long have you…worked this profession?” Handler asked which caught his attention.  
  
“I’ve been making a quid with BLU for a little less than a year; I won’t go back further then that sheila.”  
  
“I was just wondering…how do you deal with it?” Her tone soft and eyes looking for answers as he faced her, his attention captured.   
  
“Depends, do ya mean the killin?”  
  
“No, I mean the dying...”  
  
“Its part of the job and cryin about it ain’t goin change a bloody thing.” His tone was firm but not demeaning.  
  
“I know but…” She lost her courage, thinking that Sniper had not been the best person to talk to about this. He seemed to sense this and gave an understanding look.  
  
“It’s the blackness isn’t it? Makes ya wonder if there is anything after this?” asked Sniper to which Handler only nodded.  
  
“Well sheila the way I look at it is that any higher power has to be aware of respawn and chooses not to show the afterlife because it knows we are going to return here…” He then smiled as his words seemed to cheer Handler up.  
  
“Ya know ya did pretty well today warning of that RED Spook and then blowin his bloody brains out. Much better than your RED counterpart, kept doing that detectin thing right out in the open, couldn’t have been easier if her head was twelve feet tall.”  
  
“Thanks, though I should have done that more, would have avoided that damn pyro.”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not but it was better ya carked it early on and got over it so ya could recover better those other ten times then being too cautious and be bloody useless.”  
  
“Thanks Sniper…Nice moon out tonight...” said Handler, looking up at the sky.   
  
“Yep, she’s a real beaut.” replied Sniper turning his attention back up to the stars.  
Neither of them noticed the lone figure on the balcony as it made its way out of the base and into the surrounding wilderness.


	3. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer updating this work

Work was written and finished in 2014, want to rewrite and too many chapters to switch over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my DA page Graywolf120 to read story in entirety.


End file.
